The Enemy Within
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: We all know the infamous scene between Evil Kirk and Janice Rand. What if the episode was described from Janice Rand's POV? Kirk/Rand with background Spock/Uhura! Rated for content and violence and sexual assault!


The Enemy Within: Janice POV

_**A/N: Just the little "encounter" between Janice and Evil Kirk from Janice's POV! Also the aftermath when she and the real Kirk talk about it! Romance ensues!**_

__Since I was off-duty, I decided to fix my hair a bit. I walked into my quarters and went over to my wall vanity. When I touched the wall, it rotated and the mirror was in front of me. As I gazed at my reflection I began fussing with my hair. There were some bobby pins that were pricking into my scalp and I wanted to fix it before I had to do my duties again. I also smoothed my bangs and wiped my forehead a bit before I went back to correcting my hairpins.

When I finished with that, I felt like someone was watching me from the right side of my room so I looked over. To my intense shock and confusion, the someone was Captain Jim Kirk, my commanding officer and friend. I knew James Tiberius Kirk, and he never looked at me the way he was now. I could see the feral, lustful glow in his eyes and it made my skin crawl a bit. I wasn't used to him looking at me like that. Instead of showing my fears, I kept a stoic face that I was sure Mr. Spock would be proud of and regarded the Captain formally.

"Oh, Captain," I said formally, staring at him a bit. "You startled me." I wiped my hands on my skirt self-consciously as he began walking towards me. "Is there something that you…" I broke off when I saw him drinking from a large bottle of liquor.

This was not like James Kirk. He never drank on the job, and he most certainly never approached an officer without saying anything. He took a huge sip from the bottle and I watched as the liquid poured into his mouth. After swallowing it down, he smacked his lips and connected his eyes to mine. For a few seconds, there was a staring match between us and I couldn't help but shudder at the intense look in his eyes. It didn't feel right. Finally, I found my voice again.

"Can I help you, Captain?" I asked, willing my voice not to tremble with the fear I felt.

"Jim will do here, Janice," he replied in a low, husky voice that he rarely ever used.

My eyebrows flew up at the informality. "Oh," was all I could say. It was honestly hard to form words in my mind because I didn't know what to say.

"You're too beautiful to ignore," he said seriously, giving me a onceover. I knew that I was pretty but the way he complimented me made my skin prickle with delight. "Too much woman." With that, he set his bottle down on one of the small counters I kept an art project on and turned towards me.

He stared at me for a few seconds and then he broke off the gaze and smacked his lips again. Jim approached me and gazed at me with lustful eyes that made me uncomfortable. While I wanted the attention of Jim, this was too much for me. He came to a stop in front of me and we were only a few feet apart. I unconsciously backed up a bit to create a distance.

"We've both been pretending too long," he remarked, wiping his hands on his pants.

_Pretending? _I was thinking, trying to understand what he meant. _Sure, we hide our feelings but what does he mean by pretending? _

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when two rough hands gripped my shoulders.

"Stop pretending!" shouted Jim, yanking me forward roughly.

I couldn't help but let out a scream because I wasn't expecting this. I didn't like that he was holding me so roughly. I placed my hands on his sides in order to push myself away but he wouldn't let me go. My heart rate began climbing and I started sweating nervously.

"Let's stop pretending," hissed Jim in a threatening tone, staring at me intently.

I tried to push away again but he wrapped his arms around my waist, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Come here, Janice," he whispered threateningly, pulling me closer to his strong form. "Don't fight me." That sounded more like an order. "Don't fight me, Janice."

Before I could even react, Jim wrapped his arm around my neck and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I hated the way my body was reacting because I didn't want to enjoy but I was. I pressed my hands into his sides and tried to create a distance between us. As much as I enjoyed this, I didn't want it this rough. His lips were bruising mine and it was unpleasant and unwanted. _Please…_I begged mentally, _stop, Captain. Please…_

I eventually moved my arms up and pushed him back by the chest. Once we were at a semi-respectable distance, I tried to turn away but his arms wrapped around my waist again. He was trying to hold me still, I realized. I did my best to fight back but he was stronger than me.

"Captain!" I whimpered, trying to wrestle free from his embrace.

He spun me so I was facing him again but I placed my hands on his arms to stop him. It didn't deter him one bit because he kept coming at me with vengeful lips. I always dreamed that the captain would desire me but not like this. I hated that he was stronger than me.

"Just a minute, Janice," he murmured as his lips moved over mine.

I got myself free again and intended to duck out of his embrace but he knew what I was doing. He grabbed me by the arms roughly enough to leave bruises but that didn't stop me from fighting back. As I tried to fight back, though, he gripped my elbows tightly and began forcing me back. I dug my heels into the ground and grabbed onto his shoulders in an intent to stop him.

"Just a minute!" he shouted, continuing to push me back.

Ultimately, his strength overpowered mine and he pushed me back. My head hit the hard ground with an unpleasant crack and it jolted my vision. As my vision began to refocus, I pushed against him and slapped his chest with my hands. I placed my hand on his face to stop him from kissing me but that didn't stop him from forcing my left arm up over my head.

"No! No!" I cried, scratching him across the cheek to stop him.

Three ugly red jagged lines decorated his cheek and as he was absorbed in the marks, I took the opportunity to escape him. Heart racing, I scurried over to one of my painting easels and hid behind it, hoping it would shield me from his wrath. This was not Jim Kirk, not the one I knew! It couldn't be! As he approached me, I cowered into the corner of the wall. When he got close enough, I shoved my easel into him and went to run as he was distracted.

He recovered quickly. As I tried to run, he went around my small table and apprehended me roughly. I let out a loud, pitiful scream just as the sliding doors opened. It was now or never! I tried to run out but Jim caught me around the waist. Thank God crewman Fisher was walking by because he saw what was going on. He stopped walking and looked at me anxiously.

Before I could go towards him, Jim picked me up and tossed me to the side like I was a bag of potatoes. I caught myself from falling and stood up. Fisher's face went white with fear but he didn't run away.

"Call Mr. Spock!" I screamed, giving him an anxious look. "Call Mr. Spock!"

Fisher turned and ran off but Jim went running after him. When I was left alone, I sank to my knees and burst into tears. I wasn't sad or upset, it was just the adrenaline. People reacted differently to adrenaline but mine was tears. As soon as they started, they wouldn't stop. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Where the hell was Mr. Spock!? Would Jim come back and hurt me again!? I couldn't bear it. This was too much to me.

The doors slid open again and I jumped with a start. I relaxed when I saw that it was only Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock. It was hard to move because my legs were shaking so violently. Because I didn't move, Spock grabbed me from the underarms, hoisted me up, and ushered me into McCoy's open arms. The only way I was standing was mainly from McCoy holding me up. With one trembling hand, I wiped the remainders of my tears and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Yeoman, what happened?" asked Spock in a rarely-used gentle tone.

"M-mister Spock," I stammered, gripping McCoy's arms tightly. "I-I was fixing my hair and then the Captain came in. H-he tried to force himself onto me and told me to stop pretending. He tried to r-rape me, Mister Spock. I didn't want it…I couldn't…I can't…" Words failed me and I collapsed into tears again.

"Sickbay," I heard Spock say to McCoy, and I felt myself being led away.

"It's alright, Janice," McCoy said gently, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Spock will get to the bottom of this. He won't let the Captain hurt you."

I sagged against McCoy's form and allowed him to care for me.

…

After a while, I calmed down a bit but I didn't want to see Jim so soon. The captain came into the Sickbay with Mr. Spock and began to question me. I had nothing to worry about because McCoy was there and he wouldn't let the captain hurt me. Neither would Mister Spock. Once false move, and Spock could use the Vulcan pinch to knock him out.

"Then he kissed me," I said weakly, refusing to meet Jim's gaze as I relayed my tale. "And he said that we—that he was the captain. And he could order me. I didn't know what to do." Finally, I lifted my tearfilled eyes and gazed at Jim, who looked confused and concerned. "And you mentioned the feelings we've been hiding. And you started talking about us…"

"Us?" questioned Jim, cocking his head a bit in confusion.

"Well, he is the captain," I continued, looking away again. "I couldn't just…" I closed my eyes and began crying again. "You started hurting me! I had to fight you and scratch your face!"

"Yeoman," he said gently, giving me a soft look. "Look at me. Look at me. Look at my face."

I willed myself to look up and he continued, "Are there any scratches?" He showed me his unscathed cheeks.

"I was sure I scratched you!" I exclaimed, sounding as surprised as I felt. "I was frightened. Maybe…"

"Yeoman," he said again, "I was in my room. It wasn't me."

How could it not be? "Sir, Fisher saw you, too," I said coldly, giving him a little glare.

"Fisher…" Jim trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"If it hadn't been…" I started. "I can understand. I don't want to get you into trouble. I wouldn't have mentioned it."

"It wasn't me," said Jim loudly, causing me to look up at him again.

"It was you, sir," accused Fisher, stumbling out of the Sickbay bed.

Jim turned away from me and went to drill Fisher with questions.

"Do you know what you're saying?" he asked coldly, staring at Fisher.

"Yes, sir," replied Fisher, nodding. "I know what I'm saying."

"Back to bed, bucko," ordered McCoy, leading Fisher away. "Come on, let's go."

Jim walked back over to where I was seated and exchanged a surprised look with Mister Spock. I avoided eye contact with Jim and didn't feel safe until Spock placed a gentle hand on my elbow, urging me up.

"You can go now, yeoman," he said calmly, assisting me to go.

I got up steadily, smoothed my skirt, and walked out swiftly. I couldn't bear looking at Jim because I was so ashamed. If it wasn't Jim Kirk that assaulted me, then who was it? I didn't deserve to be yeoman. I couldn't bear knowing that I accused Jim of a crime he didn't commit.

_I'm so sorry, Jim, _I thought as I walked back to my room. _I'm so sorry._

…

A few hours later, I calmed down enough to resume my duties of yeoman but I kept my conversations with the captain brief and short. I walked out of the elevator only to be approached by Captain Kirk, who began to apologize to me.

"Janice, hello," he greeted me warmly, causing me to gasp in shock.

"Captain, uh…" I didn't know what else to say. How could I tell him how sorry I was?

"Yeoman," he said gently, "I owe you an explanation."

No, he really didn't. "No…" I started but he broke me off, "Yes, I do. The transporter malfunctioned. Divided me. Created a duplicate. The animal part of me came to your cabin. He even scratched me to make us look more alike. I'd like the chance to explain it to you."

The smile on his face and the tone of his voice caused warning flags to go off in my head. Was this really Jim Kirk, or was it his duplicate? As he walked into the elevator, he turned to me and gave me a gentle look.

"You don't mind if I come by your cabin later?" he asked seriously.

I didn't know whether to trust him or not. "No, sir," I replied automatically, shaking my head a bit.

He gave me a smile and nod. "Bridge," he ordered the elevator as the doors slid shut.

I felt like I just blundered, big time.

…

After a while, I went onto the bridge and decided to confront the Captain. I knew as soon as I encountered to him at the elevator, I was sure that was the imposter captain. I walked up to the real Jim and gave him a small smile.

"Captain, the imposter told me what happened," I announced, holding my padd to my chest.

"Oh?" was Jim's questioning response.

"Who he really was," I elaborated. "And I'd just like to say that…Well, sir…What I'd like to say is that…" I couldn't bring myself to continue.

"Thank you, yeoman," said Jim gently, giving me a kind look before walking away.

I let out a relieve sigh and continued on my way to do my work. I approached Mister Spock and gave him my padd so he could look over my report.

"The, uh, imposter," said Spock coolly, "had some interesting qualities, wouldn't you say, yeoman?" I could tell he was being sarcastic but I didn't appreciate it.

I tore my padd from him and walked away with a furious look on my face. How dare he make fun of my almost-rape! I did my best to hold back my tears as I approached Captain Kirk with the padd but it was hard. Jim noticed my tears as he took the padd from me and he gave me a sorry look. I shook my head and took my padd back.

"Janice," he whispered as I took it back, "can I meet with you after hours? I'd like to talk to you."

Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded and turned away to get back to work. As I sat down, I wiped my tears and forced a smile on my face.

…

After I was let off for the night, I went back to my quarters to change into my pajamas. I felt like I deserved my time off because I was so tired. When I got back to my quarters, I placed my padd on the coffee table and sat down to unzip my boots. As soon as I got my boots off, I let out a sigh of bliss because I felt like I had been wearing them all day. Then, I peeled my nylons off and unzipped the back of my dress. I slipped the dress off and unclipped my bra. Finally, I pulled on my nightgown and started undoing my hair.

I pulled the clips out and let my blond locks free. My scalp tingled in relief and I ran my fingers through my locks. God, it felt so nice to finally kick back! Finally, I sat on the couch, lolled my head back, and closed my eyes. Just as I began to relax, I heard my door chime.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"It's Captain Kirk, Janice," the person at my door announced. "May I come in?"

It felt like a thousand pounds lifted from my shoulders. "Yes, of course, sir," I replied, relaxing. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone after the imposter incident.

The doors slid open and Jim walked in wearing the casual wear he wore when he was off duty. It was a loose yellow cotton shirt and a pair of loose black trousers with a pair of boots. He greeted me with a smile and he walked in calmly. When the doors slid shut, he walked over and sat on the couch with me. Despite feeling nervous, I smiled and gave him a warm look.

"It's nice to see you again, sir," I greeted him cordially. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you, Janice," he replied, giving me a smile that made me weak in the knees. "I believe you can call me Jim, if you want, Janice."

"Yes, s—Jim," I said, nodding slightly. "May I ask why you wanted to come to my quarters in the first place?"

"Always so direct, aren't you, Janice?" he teased me with his grin going gentle. "Well, since you asked, I will tell you. You know how the duplicate of myself said we should stop pretending?"

"How could I not?" was my cool reply, arching an eyebrow.

"Janice," he said in a tone so full of emotion that my heart welled up, "I know that what Spock said hurt you and I reprimanded him on it. I don't want this incident to hurt you. I am so sorry this had to happen to you, and I take full responsibility for what happened."

"Jim," I whispered shyly, looking at my knees, "it wasn't your fault. It was your damned duplicate's fault. I just feel that my trust has been…compromised. I don't want to breach our friendship, but…"

Before I could continue, Jim wrapped a hand around my neck and pressed his mouth to mine. Of course I was surprised but I didn't fight him. This kiss was gentle. There was nothing coercing or violent about it. Just like Jim, it was firm yet gentle. He wasn't threatening in the least bit. Instead of fighting back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. My heart was beating rapidly and my blood was on fire. Something about this was so right…but it was wrong.

I pushed back from the kiss and leaned away from him. "Sir, we can't do this," I said weakly, trying to breathe normally. "This is against the Fraternization laws…"

He gave me another kiss on the lips but this one was shorter and sweeter. "Frankly, my dear Janice, I don't give a damn right now," was his impertinent reply.

"Jim, I don't want you to put your career on the line for me," I argued, knocking his hands away. "If we let this continue, someone will catch wind of this and we'll get fired. Or I'll be relocated…"

A fierce glow entered Jim's eyes and he took my hands in his firm ones. "Not if I have any say in it," he replied firmly. "Listen, Janice, Spock is in a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. Don't tell him I told you because he would kill me. If we keep our relationship under wraps, no one will know and we won't get in trouble. Please, Janice, let's just try this." When he said "this", he pulled me closer into a hug.

I accepted the hug and leaned into it enthusiastically. "Yes, sir," I whispered, closing my eyes contently.

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt his lips pressing to my forehead and temples every so often. With him in my bed, I was pretty sure I had never slept so good in my whole life.

…

The next morning, we resumed our duties as usual. There was nothing amiss or suspicious about us. I continued my routine duty in being yeoman and he continued being the gallant captain he was. When I got to the bridge, he gave me a friendly smile and greeted me.

"Good morning, yeoman," he said warmly, his eyes showing his undying devotion towards me.

"Good morning, captain," I returned with a soft smile, giving him my padd so he could review it.

I noticed Spock watching us but he didn't look suspicious. I felt like cheering in success. I managed to trick the stoic Vulcan and keep my relationship with Jim a secret. Everything for me was all good.

_**A/N: Long but I liked writing it! Sorry if I messed up any of their personalities! I'm a hopeless romantic, I'll admit it, but this felt right. Yes, I ship Kirk/Rand and Spock/Uhura. No, I will never, ever, EVER write stories about Spock/Kirk. It's just not my thing. Anyway, leave nice comments! **_


End file.
